Wheat Fields and Those Summer Days
by messermonroeforever125
Summary: Lindsay remembers some of those summer memories from Montana when she was a little girl.


Wheat Fields and Those Summer Days

A/N: Hey everybody! I randomly started brainstorming when I heard another one of Lady Antebellum's songs, and this was what came out of that. I just saw them in concert a few days ago, and I'm completely hooked. I really hope that yall enjoy this, and I wanted to remind you guys that you're all amazing and the reason why I love writing fanfics. :]

PS Don't really know if they used/still use clothes lines in Montana, but bear with me.

* * *

_American Honey – Lady Antebellum_

_There's a wild, wild whisper blowin' in the wind/ Callin' out my name like a long lost friend/Oh I miss those days as the years go by/Oh nothing's sweeter than summertime and American honey. _

* * *

I couldn't believe it had already been eight years since I left Montana; last time I went back to visit Mom and Dad everything looked exactly the same as when I came to New York. Hell, wheat fields can't change that much every time I go back as Danny would like to say.

Looking out our apartment window to the blue sky on this beautiful summer day, I can't help but think about going out on my front porch when I was a little girl and just starting at the sky, trying to find different shapes in the clouds. The most interesting one was definitely the cow shaped cloud I found when I was about 7; I remember my Mom called me back inside when she heard me mooing and pretending that the fluffy white cow could talk. I was quite the imaginative kid if I had to say so myself.

As I got older, my friends would come over and we'd camp out in my back yard with pitched tents, fires and all. We'd stay up late laughing and talking about our summer crushes and what we had planned for the rest of the summer; roasting marshmallows and making s'mores were always a must as well. It always felt like the time would never end if we just stayed in our perfect tents and never went back into the house. If only being an adult could be that simple.

Work was always stressful now, with the crazy hours and not being able to spend as much time with Lucy as I would like to. Lately, the cases were getting more complex, and it seemed like the perps were trying to one-up us every time. Is it weird to say that my life was a lot less stressful back home in Bozeman? Most likely not; I mean, come on, in places where everybody knew everybody, there wasn't too much crime compared to the hustle and bustle present in New York. Well, actually, there was that one case in the mountains where the black bear mauled that guy…but that was the past.

Interestingly enough, the one thing that really helps me de-stress a bit is thinking about those small memories of home. The smell of nature, being able to run through the clothes line outside of our house, playing football with my brothers, a fresh meal waiting for us on the table, all of it.

I moved a bit away from the window in the apartment and lay down on my back, still being able to see the sky. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to take me back to those summer days. Mom would always get mad at me for running through the clothes line after playing football with the boys; _Lindsay!,_ she would yell at me, _those are clean! Don't get them dirty, or this time you'll be washin' them yourself! _I can't help but laugh every time I hear her voice in my head, especially because I know for a fact she told me that same thing more than a million times.

Sometimes, I feel like I'm super claustrophobic or something because I just want to run out of the lab and be outside. Call it being from Montana, or being a weirdo, but I just feel like I can think better when I'm outside of the confines of a building. When I would get upset with my parents or I needed a place to think, I always went to this spot on the side of my house I affectionately called "Lindsay's Thought Spot". Everything seemed to make complete sense when I got five minutes to sit by myself with my knees hugged to my chest in my Thought Spot; too bad I can't have one in New York. I tried it on my second or third day on the job outside the lab, and I'm pretty sure a few people started calling 911 because they didn't know what I was doing sitting on the street corner in a ball. I got plenty of funny looks that day.

I guess I was always ready to get on with my life, knowing that there was more out there for me to conquer besides the wheat fields, but I was never fully ready to leave Bozeman. I was scared shitless when I finally agreed to take the job with the NYPD, understanding that I would have to face the big bad world completely by myself. All of my brothers had stayed in town and lived at home with my parents; I was the rebel who actually decided to leave when the opportunity presented itself. Lucky for me, though, everyone understood that you had to do what you had to do for your career.

I am extremely glad that I came New York, mainly because I have everything in my life that I could've ever dreamed of: my Cowboy, Lucy, incredible friends and coworkers and a job that never gets old. I can't wait to take Lucy and Danny back to Montana one of these summers. Lucy could finally ride a pony like she's been wanting to for the last few months; she saw pictures of me as little girl and of course asked me a million and one questions. I could also prove to Danny that there's really more to Montana than wheat fields, buffalo burgers and beer; he mainly just saw the courthouse when he came to Montana for the trial. Plus, as an added bonus, my parents could finally meet their granddaughter for the first time, something they've been waiting to do for the last few years. Danny and I's work schedules have just been too crazy to have enough time for a family trip up there.

Just as I was about to open my eyes and carry on with what I was originally doing, I hear Lucy and Danny walk in through the front door. Of course, when Lucy sees either Danny or I flat on our backs, she finds it to be the perfect time to tackle us.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!" my three year old Lucy screamed with a smile on her face just as she right about knocked the wind out of me.

"Hey Lucy bear, how was grocery shopping with Daddy this morning?"

"Fun! I got some cookies and fruit snacks and…."

I just glared at Danny with a small smirk silently asking for an explanation; he knew that we were trying to prevent Lucy from getting a lot of crap in her system 24/7.

"Hey, your daughter was about to throw a fit if we didn't get chocolate chip cookies."

"My daughter? Thanks."

"Any time. She's your daughter if she wants to misbehave while she goes shoppin with me." I smiled when he came down to the floor and gave me a kiss, Lucy still on my stomach.

"Ewww! Daddy has cooties!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, Daddy can't have cooties; he gives you kisses all the time too right?"

She sat and pondered this thought for a bit. "Mhm. 'K. He doesn't have cooties no-mored."

"Alright, good deal," I laughed as I tried to get Lucy onto her own two feet so I could finally stand up.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby girl."

"Why were you'd on the floor?"

"Cause I was thinking about home and when I was a little girl just as big as you."

"You were this big?" Lucy asked me with wide eyes; I couldn't help but laugh at her amazement.

"Yup, I sure was. And you know what I want to take you do back in Montana?"

"Whats?"

"I want to take you to have a pony ride with Grandma and Grandpa, and we can see where I used to play when I was little. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Yay! Daddy we're going to Montanerd!" she giggled as she ran to find Danny.

I definitely miss everything back home: the people, the nature, the space to just 'be free' so to speak. And I always have this feeling that it's calling me back to visit very soon. Even though I know I have my life and my family in New York, I can't help but want Lucy to have the same experiences I did when I was a little girl. Hopefully, within the next few summers, she can experience the wonders of space to be able to figure out who she really is on and annual family trip to Montana. Well, maybe not annual, but every so often. There's definitely nothing sweeter than the summertime in Montana.

* * *

So what'd you think? I would love it if you told me in a REVIEW! I would love to hear your thoughts and comments, good or bad. I hope that you're having a wonderful day! Love Love Love Always ~messermonroe125


End file.
